Here With Me
by D. Wander
Summary: Completed Fox ponders on Samus. Krystal helps Fox get over Samus. But what about the bounty huntress? FoxKrystal.
1. Default Chapter

Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. This was a song-fic, but I'm not good at them so I changed it to a regular story. One more thing. Fox's outfit is from Star Fox: Dinosaur Planet.  
  
Here With Me  
  
Fox McCloud was sitting in his room staring out the window. The room was plain. A bed, desk with a computer, and a few cabinets to hold files, clothes, or other info. He was dressed differently than usual. He wore a green sleeveless jumpsuit, a sleeveless tan vest, a red scarf, and metallic-like boots. He gave an audible sigh as he drifted into memories, closing his eyes.  
  
He opened his eyes and picked up a photo with his gloved hands. It was a picture of him and a girl. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was in a suit of armor with the helmet off. Her right arm was a cannon she used on her missions or for bounties. In the background was a building. In big bold letters was: Super Smash H.Q. They seemed happy there. Samus, he thought.  
  
"Sam," he whispered, "why?" He had asked that questioned many times and came with the same answer every time.  
  
The door slid open a crack as an eye looked in. Falco slid it closed a moment later. He was worried. He thought Fox got over Samus, but no. They were going out for month, when suddenly Samus broke it off. Saying it would never work with the way their lives where. Both agreed, but Fox took it hard although he tries to cover it up.  
  
"Fox?" a soft voice came. McCloud looked up to see another fox. She had blue fur and green crystal eyes. She had a tiara draped on her forehead, metal shoulder pads, and wristbands on her wrist and ankles. She wore a white skirt etched in gold and a strapless tank top. Upon her neck were a brass collar and a necklace with a green gem hanging on it. Completing her outfit were white and gold sandals. Fox set the photo down and looked away from Krystal.  
  
"Fox, please talk to me." Krystal begged.  
  
"Fox, look at me," Krystal kept pursuing, "Fox?"  
  
"Hopefully you'll listen to me." she continued. "Ever since our adventure on Dinosaur Planet I have felt a strong feeling for you and it grew at the tournament. As well, as when you let me stay here with you." She waited for a response. Nothing. "Fox, I love you."  
  
McCloud looked up at her, his mouth a gap. Thoughts went threw his head, ones of his adventure on Dinosaur Planet and others of the Smash Bros. Tournament. He got up and walked toward her.  
  
"Krystal." Fox whispered and he then realized his own feelings for her. Without a second thought he kissed her. Once it was broken he said, "Thank you."  
  
Author's Note: I hope I did well on this. Um.this will also help set up a story later. Okay, so Review and please check out my other two stories! Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I wasn't going to continue it, but thought about it and decided to add a few more chapters. All over there will be three or four.  
  
Here With Me  
  
It was morning when Fox slowly opened his eyes. They were in one of the spare rooms. Great Fox had many rooms for storage and the rooms not filled where changed into rooms the team could enjoy when not called out. They were in a room just for reading, writing, or thinking. The furniture was a couple of chairs, a couch, and a few tables. He was sitting on the couch, his arms draped over the top. Krystal was still sleeping in the crook of his arm. They had spent last night recalling all that happened on Dinosaur Planet. Fox told her everything he went through there. She was amazed to hear and learn. She especially wanted to know about himself before he came.  
  
He told her from when his dad died to his second confrontation with Andross before he came to Dinosaur Planet.  
  
"Andross killed my father when one of his so called 'teammates', Pigma, betrayed them" Fox said, "Peppy had escaped and returned with the news. After ward he became my new father. Later, I met up with Slip when I realized we needed a mechanic, Falco's father was a friend of mine so he later joined us as well."  
  
Krystal nodded in acknowledgement. She had met all of the other teammates. Slip was very energetic and skilled in mechanics, Peppy being the oldest was wise and gave advice when needed, and Falco was quick tempered. Fox had told her that he left for seven years then returned. Now he was off with Kat, a close friend of his, left last night.  
  
"The first time I fought Andross he had made a robot of himself. After that we didn't find a trace of him for at least two years. Later, we got a report that said he returned. This time he had hired Star Wolf hoping for his team to kill us. It backfired, but I have a feeling his is still out there. I thought when I encountered him again, that he was real. In fact he did look real but, I now know he was a robot a cleverly made one."  
  
"Do you think he's gone for good?" Krystal questioned.  
  
Fox shrugged, "Who knows. Hopefully, he is. If not maybe he won't return for a long time. What about you Krystal?"  
  
"Me? My history?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well.I was born on Cerinia it habited dinosaurs and we learned to communicate with them. My tribe was small and believed in peace with the dinosaurs. We had ancient magic, or something like it, that we used to travel around the planet but, I never mastered it. My staff is an heirloom passed down but, it doesn't travel, it's more of a survival tool. Soon my tribe started to die out. I'm still not sure what it was that got to them, a disease I think. So, I left. My parents, the last ones to survive before it got to them, sent me away. Every since then I've been roaming the galaxy looking for the answer."  
  
After a moment of silence Fox apologized, "I'm sorry Krystal."  
  
"Don't be. Though I didn't find the answer I found something better" she said. Then she kissed him on the forehead, "You."  
  
Fox felt Krystal stir and he whispered a good morning to her. She gave a yawn. They sat there neither wanting to move just yet. Fox then suggested that they get something to eat. With that they both got up and walked to the kitchen. They were greeted by Slip.  
  
"Morning you two." he said.  
  
"Hey Slip." Fox greeted.  
  
"Hello Slippy" Krystal said.  
  
"Before you eat Fox, you got a message." Slip stated.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"It's from a girl named Samus."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Right.so what did you think? It's probably not really good. I hope you readers know that all their talking, Fox and Krystal, about their history were done last night. And that I made up most of Krystal's history, obviously. Anyway, review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Um.so yeah.thanks for those who reviewed. On with the story. Falco's outfit is from Dinosaur Plant. Sorry for the BIG delay. Sorry again.  
  
Here With Me  
  
Samus?!, Fox thought, "What did she want?"  
  
"She wanted to say that she'll be visiting in a day or so." Slip answered.  
  
Fox nodded in acknowledgement, at the same time his thoughts ran through his head. Trying to think of a reason why Samus wanted to visit. Maybe she just wants to catch up with each other.after all it's been at least a year, Fox thought. "Thanks Slip. Did she mention how long she'll be staying?"  
  
"At least three days," Slip answered as he filled a glass with milk, "she says she will have to get back to work anyway. It's her small vacation time, she said."  
  
"Thanks." Fox said as he started breakfast himself.  
  
Fox walked to the docking bay as Samus' new ship landed. Falco had come back by then and was leaning against a wall. He was dressed in deep green pants, and top. He wore a white bandana around his head along with some shades. He had come back wanting to be here for his best friend Fox. Kat had understood. Falco gave a smile as he thought of her. His attention returned as Samus stepped out of her ship. She was dressed in her power suit, a lower grade of her normal suit. She took off her helmet and greeted the others with delight. "Hello everyone, it's been too long."  
  
"Hello Samus," Peppy greeted.  
  
"Hey Samus," Slip shouted for he was checking out one of the Arwings when she arrived.  
  
"Hello," Krystal said.  
  
"Hey Sammy," Fox spoke walking forward.  
  
After the greetings Samus was taken to one of the spare rooms. It had a T.V. a couch, three chairs, two small tables, and a game station. Once they were settled Samus explained why she was here. She needed some help with her Suit. It was damaged on her last bounty, and she wanted to see how everything was coming along. The next day was spent on her suit, Fox and Slippy helping her get it back in tip-top shape. As well as showing Slip her new ship. He loved every minute of it. In fact he almost blew the Great Fox because he wanted to see how the ship worked, including the weapons. The next day was spending time catching up with everything. Samus explaining what her last bounty was about. It wasn't until the last day before she left that she talked with Krystal.  
  
It was night, and Fox was asleep on his bed. Krystal was sitting on the railing in the hanger. Samus had told her to wait here. She didn't have to wait long, Samus showed up a minute later.  
  
"What is it?" Krystal asked.  
  
Samus leaned over the railing, "I wanted to say the real reason I came. Of course I needed some help with my suit, and yes, I wanted to see everyone. The main reason I came was Fox."  
  
Krystal looked at Samus, unsure of what to say. Wondering if she might still love him.  
  
As if reading her thought Samus spoke on, "I came to check on him. I knew he didn't take it well when we broke up. I still talked with him, but I could tell something was wrong. So, I kept my distance for a while. You don't have to worry about me and him. I know you love him. I can tell just the way you act around him and talk with him. The way you look at him."  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this? Shouldn't you be telling Fox?"  
  
"Because Fox already has an idea. I'll tell him before I leave."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So, tell me about your self Krystal."  
  
"Of course." Krystal said. Spending most of the night learning more about each other. The next morning was the morning Samus had to leave. The Star Fox Team was gathered around her ship, bidding her farewell.  
  
"Bye Samus," Slip said.  
  
"Take care of yourself," Peppy spoke.  
  
"See ya," was all Falco said.  
  
"Good bye!" Krystal said.  
  
Samus walked up to Fox, "Good bye and good luck."  
  
Silence stood between the two, and a silent message seemed to be shared only by them.  
  
"Good bye," Fox said and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Samus gave a hug to him, and got into her ship. She gave one last wave and took off. Krystal walked over to Fox and wrapped her arm around his waist. They shared a smile and exited the hanger.  
Author's Note: That's it! I hope the ending was good in fact I hope this chapter was good. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye! Review! 


End file.
